


Kink or: Remus is not a Bath Sponge

by LucyInTheSkye



Series: Sirius x Remus [45]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Bathing/Washing, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Come Marking, Comeplay, Condoms, Crossdressing, Dirty Sex, Dirty Talk, Facials, Large Cock, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Werewolf Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyInTheSkye/pseuds/LucyInTheSkye
Summary: August 1980. Sirius takes a liking to Remus’s penis. In other news, he has a red dress, a winning smile, and a kink to indulge.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Sirius x Remus [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483745
Comments: 7
Kudos: 93





	Kink or: Remus is not a Bath Sponge

“Red or black?”

Remus, who wasn’t exactly known for his quick decision-making skills at the best of times, fumbled with the kettle and nearly poured hot water on his hand instead of in his tea mug. 

“Bugger,” he muttered under his breath, because a few scolding drops had landed on his thumb.

“We’re getting to that, but first you’re picking red or black.”

“Ah.”

In all fairness he had walked right into that one, but his cheeks still turned red enough to compete with the cherry tomatoes left out on the kitchen worktop. Months ago, he might have hidden underneath his fringe until his lover coaxed him out of his shell, but today he turned his head eagerly towards Sirius’s voice, which was coming from the sitting room.

“What’s it going to be?”

Remus saw long legs covered in dark stockings and garters connected to a very feminine variety of black lacy underwear that habitually made Remus’s knees weak. Bare white torso, silvery glitter around his throat and in his eyes, long black hair, red smirking mouth. Sirius was holding something wine-coloured to his side, like a prostitute turned bullfighter, but by now Remus’s eyes were relaying everything a bit blurry and he found it difficult to discern any detail from the pornographic image in front of him. He had a feeling his brain was close to short circuiting, desperate to turn the image into print, into something that could be stored away and taken out on a rainy day. 

“There are no more rainy days,” Remus reminded himself out loud, eyes focusing on the dark red dress in Sirius’s left hand, then the similar black one in his right. 

“It’s pissing rain outside, that’s why we’re staying in, remember? Can’t go to a muggle garden party and put up shield charms to stay dry, even I’m not that reckless.”

“No, I meant…” Remus began, intending to explain that he was telling his brain there was no need to store detailed images like this away anymore, not when he had the real thing to look at for the foreseeable future. Sirius was shifting on his stocking-clad feet, however, and something about the shape his legs were forming, something about his hips, his underwear shifting, pink poking out the side… Remus brought the thumb he’d burnt up to his mouth and soothed it with his tongue.

“Ugh, you’re bloody doing me in, Moony. That fucking mouth of yours…”

A thrill that turned gooey and warm moved down Remus’s spine, and then he blushed some more because his lover unceremoniously draped both dresses over his arm and stuck his free hand in his knickers. 

“Subtle,” Remus mumbled, letting his thumb drag a bit on his bottom lip. 

Sirius, who was an expert at recognizing challenges in the most innocuously constructed phrases, moaned; a deep, throaty vibrato while he moved his hand faster and faster, stretching the fabric until most everything his knickers had been hiding was getting exposed.

Remus could have watched him for hours without getting bored, but his lover stopped abruptly after just a few seconds, cheeks slightly pinker than before but otherwise seemingly unruffled. Remus noted the fancy, glittering necklace that showed off his lover’s collarbones to perfection. The smirk was back, too.

“Red or black?”

“Red,” Remus suggested. He had lost the thread of the conversation and had no idea what he was being asked, but on the plus side he had gained a ragingly agitated erection, one that Sirius was eyeing contentedly. It was likely the reason for his infuriating smugness.

“Come help your lady.”

Remus didn’t spare his fresh mug of tea a second glance as he abandoned it. Sirius smelled like perfume and lipstick and soap and precum and sweat. Remus swallowed against the excess wetness in his mouth and tried to get his eyes to stop roaming all over the hidden and exposed skin. He settled on his lover’s eyes, feasted on the sparkling grey in them, the seductively painted eyelids and lashes.

Sirius was holding just the red dress now and he made rather a show out of opening the zip in the back and stepping into it. Remus almost suggested they forget about the dress so that he could touch only bare skin and revealing underwear instead, but then he reminded himself that women’s clothes were something Sirius put on without prompting, presumably for his own enjoyment as much as Remus’s. 

“You’re going to be a lady tonight?” he asked quietly, helping as best as he could by holding onto one end of the dress while his lover shimmied his slender, but also tall and muscular body into what surely would be too tight a fit. His idea had been to phrase it so that Sirius could elaborate on his kink, but there wasn’t any confessions or embarrassment apparent in Sirius’s happy bark of laughter.

“If you like, but I was aiming more for a French turn-of-the-century prozzie. Ta-dah!”

Sirius pulled up the zip behind his back and the dress moulded itself into place. Remus smiled fondly but found himself a bit too breathless to reply. His brain was providing him with smutty images of Sirius on a bed in a crowded brothel, spread out and writhing on stained sheets, velvet hangings around him…

“Thought this might awaken the wolf,” Sirius continued, and Remus realized he was mindlessly stroking the silky red fabric over Sirius’s stomach and hips. “The wolf won’t mind that I’m a bit of a slut, will he?”

Remus’s moan turned into something close to a growl and he pushed his burning face into Sirius’s white throat. He had two more nights until the full moon, but apparently…

“As long as he gets to breed with me, he won’t mind that I’m easy, will he? I’ll have so much come running down my thighs, but it will all be his… All yours.”

Remus’s mouth encountered the stupidly expensive necklace glittering around his lover’s neck and he took it in his mouth and pulled experimentally. There was wild, ferocious blood pounding at his temples and in his throbbing cock. His hands were clawing at Sirius’s thick, luscious behind, into silky fabric that clung to it. All speculation on what precisely Sirius’s kink might be was abandoning him, really most of Remus was abandoning him. The wolf was hungry and aroused and more than a little beside itself at the luck it was continuing to have. The same attractive scent as before, the presence of someone familiar, someone warm, someone who wasn’t attempting to flee.

“I love you,” the most familiar voice whispered, and Remus blinked and spat out the silver and diamonds from his mouth, raised his eyes to meet the silver and diamonds that formed his lover’s irises, the dilated, aroused pupils inside.

“ _I_ want to have you,” Remus said thickly, and his lover apparently thought the jealousy in his voice funny enough to crack a smile. 

“You can share, can’t you?”

Remus growled.

“No? I could’ve sworn you find the idea of me used and well-fucked a bit of a turn on.”

There was a build-up of bile in his throat, but he was also so hard he was beginning to hurt. If only finding something a turn-on was as easy as Sirius was implying.

“I get jealous.”

“I know that,” Sirius smirked. “You get jelly and then you make sexy noises and bend me over the kitchen table. Speaking of which…”

He walked backwards and Remus followed the wickedly beckoning index finger on Sirius’s right hand. It was making him follow, would have made him follow his lover anywhere at all. The kitchen table was as far as they were going, apparently, because shortly Sirius sat down on it with a thump, flesh smacking against wood. Remus stepped right up to him, stepped right in between his enticingly spread legs.

“What have you prepared for us?” he grunted, unwilling to move his eyes anywhere but his lover’s eyes and mouth and exposed throat, but acutely aware all the same that there were things on the table. _Things_.

“Just some toys, thought we could play. And there’s wine, it’s red just like-”

Remus stole his bottom lip before he could finish, which resulted in a satisfactory moan. Tender bottom lip, sticky with a healthy layer of lipstick, makeup that would smudge and make a mess just the way they both liked it.

“Painted little tart…”

Remus licked his mouth, his face, then stayed nose to nose, pushed on his lover’s parted lips with his thumb, made him open wider and wider. Lipstick on his fingers, hot breath fanning over his face, his mouth. Remus took Sirius’s hand and pressed it between his legs, then sighed with contentment and closed his eyes. Sirius felt him up like it was something new, like he had never encountered anything quite like it before. A gasp and an impressed hum and a moan so sweet Remus could taste it. It was thrilling for his ego, thrilling for the wolf’s ego, the wolf who was sneaking up on Remus again, leaning over his shoulder, leering at the immaculate white skin and generous mouth and the figure-hugging silk, so tearable, so delectable…

“I could ruin you…”

“You’re welcome to try,” Sirius said slyly, “but you probably need a bit more self-control for that, yeah love?”

Remus latched onto his lover’s neck and let the wolf roar its displeasure at the words, at the tone of voice, both of which in no way matched the submission they were looking for. Sirius had gotten Remus’s trousers open quick as a flash and he was in full possession of Remus’s cock, cradling it, teasing the slick head pushing out of loose foreskin. 

“Just like that,” Remus groaned against soft skin and fast pulse, and next he was giving up control. He found it impossible to pretend, not when Sirius was touching his genitals like they were the pinnacle of his sex life, what he had been searching for all along, what he was, upon discovery, quite willing to spend the rest of his life pleasuring. 

There was silk, too, silk and clever fingers spreading his precum around, then the inside of creamy thighs and he rutted mindlessly, the wolf howling like a one-man choir in the back of his mind. He bit down hard on Sirius’s neck, sweat and perfume and the intoxicating scent of their mingled arousal, his come spilling over fingers and silk.

“You’re mine,” Remus grunted, blood in his mouth, he could see red dripping down a fine white neck, white dripping down a fine, red dress.

Sirius brought his sticky fingers to his mouth and sucked on them, one at a time, while he looked Remus deep in his eyes. Remus was so out of breath he had to breathe through his mouth. His pulse wouldn’t slow down, not with the performance in front of him.

“Taste nice?”

“Mhmm.”

“Sorry I bit you.”

“It’s just a scratch,” Sirius said, removing his fingers from his mouth. There was lipstick on them now, but no come. “What you should apologize for is the state of my dress.”

Remus smiled and pulled a little at the hem. He’d marked Sirius’s groin just as thoroughly as his neck, although that was possibly a wolf thought. _I’m possessive too_ , a voice piped up at the back of his head.

“You don’t look like much of a lady, anymore,” Remus admitted, although he saw no reason to apologize for it. “I don’t reckon you ever were, though.”

“No?”

“I reckon you’re just as much of a whore as you look.”

Sirius pulled him in and kissed him hard on the mouth, lipstick and come on Remus’s tongue, and he shivered because his oversensitive bits pressed once more into Sirius’s delectable groin, into soiled silk and bare skin. Now he could feel the bulging hardness underneath the dress, straining to meet his resurrecting prick in the mother of all swordfights.

Remus touched his waist, stroked his hands up and down. The fabric was lovely, really, almost as good to the touch as Sirius’s skin was. It felt good to hold him there, too, hold his lover by the middle, really have a firm grasp of him. Sirius was panting, finally, in time with his gyrating hips and his hungry, sucking mouth, and his ribcage was stretching the dress into further impossibility. Magic, Remus told himself, the dress has been magically altered to make it fit. He kissed his lover some more, and more, mouths wide-open and thank god there was no audience for this because they were being obscene with the tasting and the licking and the slurping and the swallowing of each other’s saliva. 

“We’re such dogs,” Remus whispered, but Sirius wasn’t done kissing, he took a handful of Remus's hair and turned his head and had at his throat. “You should bite me, too,” Remus got out, hardening more and more because his hair was being pulled, because his boyfriend was mouthing his love into his unprotected neck and the wolf wasn’t even retaliating, because he had the love of his life in his hands, was holding him tightly, the life of him, every breath he drew was in Remus’s hands.

Sirius bit him, but slowly, sensually. Remus saw pinpoints of light, he gasped and grappled at his waist with one hand, heart settling into the other. So much life. Sirius chewed and chewed on the same spot, occasionally stopped to give it a kiss, then to add a bit more colour. Blossoms to get his blood going. Broken blood vessels and livid bruises.

Finally they kissed on the mouth again. Salt and iron and lipstick.

“All your lipstick’s gone,” Remus whispered into soft, plush lips. “I reckon I’ve eaten it all.”

“You could paint my lips with something else,” Sirius suggested, and it came out so naturally the implication almost didn’t register, at least not until Sirius slid down between his body and the table, knees hitting the floor, tongue immediately greeting Remus’s bollocks, which had pushed themselves out of the opening of his trousers the better to join in with the general excitement.

“I see,” Remus said knowledgeably. “You – ah – you look so good with your mouth full, love.”

Sirius hummed contentedly, mouth indeed filled to bursting, and Remus glanced unseeingly over the table. Not that unseeingly, because there were things there that had the potential of adding to his delightful evening. 

Sirius’s box of sex toys was there, purple and black and pink and blue dildos poking innocently out through the half-closed lid. Next to it was an opened bottle of red wine. Remus drew a deep breath and now that he knew it was there, he could smell it, over the precum and saliva and the products Sirius had used to doll himself up with. 

A pull made Remus look back down, his mouth immediately opening in a silent moan while he watched his lover take all of him. He played with his hair, long black waves, took the fine bit of jewellery around his neck and played with that too, pulled on it to make Sirius come ever closer, made him flatten his face against Remus’s groin.

“So hot when you choke on me,” Remus whispered over the gagging, completely obscene in the quiet of their flat. His eyes were tearing up as it built, built like waves in his belly and in his balls, everything growing, becoming so uncomfortably full, plump, so warm and needy, just one good suck… 

Sirius must have felt it since he drew back, lips wrapped tightly around Remus’s throbbing shaft, Remus’s hand fussing with the necklace, with his ear, with his beautiful long hair. Pained noise moving up Remus’s throat and all he could do was watch; watch those lips and how they wrapped around him, how those eyes looked up with a sultry flutter of lashes, moist eyes and nose from the way his throat had been treated, but the amusement in his eyes unmistakeable.

“Mmm…” Remus said and spilled over soft lips, into his mouth and down his chin. Sirius made a point of kissing him while he came, of batting his mascara-heavy lashes in what the wolf might interpret as deadly serious seduction but Remus knew to be his lover taking the piss.

“I love you,” Remus said anyway, voice gruff, thumb following the groove in his lover’s cheek when he smirked, content look in his eyes because he was an arrogant little shit who knew that he excelled at what he had just done. “You’re such a good slut, so good at that.”

Sirius slurped on all of him one more time, he let his cheeks hollow with Remus’s fingers still there to feel him.

“Bit sensitive,” Remus croaked. “Lipstick’s truly gone, though, and you’ll have mascara all over if you’re not careful.”

Sirius’s eyes very plaintively asked him why that would make him want to be careful, and Remus smiled in response and thumbed over the fine skin of his cheek. Sirius shifted things around and soon Remus had his thumb on his own cock, the head of it pressed into Sirius’s cheek and forming a bulge.

“My little cock addict,” Remus mumbled, rubbing round and round, hypnotized and aroused and with love bubbling over in his stomach. “I should take care of you next, shouldn’t I? Give you a seeing-to. Stick my hand down your knickers…”

Sirius pulled off and got up with infuriatingly intact grace, licking his come-coated lips and drawing attention to the spillage down his chin. Remus managed to collect himself just as Sirius leant back on the table and smoothed out his stained dress. Remus kicked off his trousers but not before they tripped him up and almost made him faceplant into Sirius’s groin. Next, he went straight for the box of sex toys, fumbling with the silicone and glass, then encountering the only thing in there he felt somewhat at ease with.

“Your nipples are hard,” Remus growled, or maybe the wolf did the growling, and he opened the nipple clamps and fitted them onto the tiny stiff peaks underneath the red silk.

“Because I’m a slag,” Sirius concurred.

“I know.”

Remus felt almost clearheaded when he pulled the box closer to them so that they could both look inside. Sirius was squirming, whether for show or because he was actually found the nipple stimulation a lot to take Remus did not know. He liked how the silk of his skin or his dress rubbed against his bare legs, and he stepped even closer, then took the hem of his shirt and pulled that off too.

“You’re so attractive,” Sirius purred, and Remus watched him touch Remus’s chest, then his own, his clamped nipples, the chain, and then fist the red silk between his legs and thrust into his hand. Remus watched and watched but he had to keep moving, needed to use and fuck and touch and be told how loved he was.

“What have we here, then,” he muttered, feigning interest in the contents of the box all the while his eyes were drawn like magnets in between Sirius’s legs, in between where his hand strained, where red silk and black lace and tender, exposed skin mingled.

His hands fumbled inside the box. The thing was, he found it a bit humiliating. The knowledge that his lover had purchased and used all of these _things_ , on himself and maybe on other people, people who weren’t Remus. His boyfriend was wide-open, kinky to the core, just overwhelmingly sexual and all in his own right. He had been like that for as long as Remus had known him, he was not something Remus had shaped, he had come ready-moulded with his breathtakingly dirty fetishes and hungry, vulgar mouth. They slotted together seamlessly nowadays, but Sirius had much more past than Remus wanted him to have.

“I’ve never used these,” Remus said awkwardly; he was fishing out not one but three packets of muggle condoms from the box.

Sirius’s sexy smile turned sweet, caring, but before he got to reply Remus had accidentally tipped the box over, dildos rolling and rattling and bouncing all over the table.

“Bugger,” Remus said, blushing at the sight, his beautiful boyfriend dressed like a whore with sextoys tumbling all around him. One of the rubbery things had begun to vibrate, a loud motorized purr against the wooden table, and the noise rang in Remus’s ears until he just wanted to crawl underneath the table and hide.

“Are you going to use a vibrator on me?” Sirius’s voice suggested through the fog of embarrassment, and Remus and the wolf both pricked their ears, immediately soothed by the comfort and the arousal in that voice.

“Yeah,” Remus decided, swallowing down his worries and snatching the offensively bright and loud thing from the table. It made his whole hand shake. “Going to – hmm.”

He pressed it gently against the crease of Sirius’s thigh. Sirius moaned for him and spread his legs further, red skirt hiking up, his hands taking a good hold of Remus’s shoulders.

“Yeah, that’s it, babe. I’ve been so bad before but now you’re here to take care of me, hmm? Going to tease me and make me come in my knickers, show me what a desperate slut I am?”

Remus rutted against the stocking-clad knee, almost rode it while Sirius’s mouth spewed filth over them both. He kept his hand steady, though, and he was rewarded after a surprisingly short time when Sirius’s speech turned exclusively to profanity (vibrator on his shaft) and then hoarse moans and slurred shouts that might’ve been ‘Remus’ (vibrator just underneath his dickhead).

“Gonna come for me?” Remus growled, the wolf straining it’s ears and nose, eyes locked on Sirius’s soft, wet mouth, then his neck when he threw back his head and came, gloopy white sliding out the side of his lacy underwear, over the vibrator. The wolf made an almost soft noise, the smell of the climax rather delectable, the little whimpers helpless, an utter loss of control in front of them. Trust they weren’t supposed to be given, not when…

The wild animal pushed the vibrator against the pleasure centre, and Sirius howled and tried to get out of the way. Remus got a finger on the off switch and his lover swore with relief, which turned muffled when Remus pushed the vibrator into his mouth and made him lick it clean. Wet, affronted diamond-like eyes bored into him, put the wolf and Remus in their place and made them whine. 

“These are coming off,” Sirius said and began removing the nipple clamps from his torso. Remus put the vibrator on the table and put his hands on Sirius, let the wolf’s greed shine through while he touched his stomach, then his chest when the chain fell away and Sirius sighed in relief.

“Are they sore?” Remus asked, hot blood pooling in his cheeks and his cock, fingers fumbling over hardened nubs underneath the silk, trying to be gentle when the wolf wanted to lean in and bite.

Sirius responded by opening his dress. It was almost like a religious experience, Remus thought, watching the red silk fall away to reveal virginally white skin. He helped, or maybe the wolf did, got his big paws inside to grope and expose more, tear down while he grew needier and needier.

Sirius’s nipples were stark pink against his fair skin. They were so precious to look at, to touch, and the wolf put its greedy maw on one, sucked and sucked until his imagination overwhelmed him with a burst of sweetness on his tongue. 

Remus came up for air, face burning and with an apology ready, but of course Sirius was laughing quietly at him and clearly had no interest in hearing one. The wolf retreated, pacified if not yet sated, and Remus was left to admire his lover’s smile and body. Come down his chin he was trying to reach with his pink, succulent tongue, nude skin like soft, warm whipped cream, black lace straining with his spent dick, black stockings hugging the muscle on his long legs.

“Can’t decide if you look like a god or like a prostitute.”

“No reason I can’t be both for you.”

“You’re so full of yourself.”

“What about being full of you?”

“Fuck you,” Remus said fondly, relishing the words like anyone who rarely swore would. 

“Sure. Mouth’s a tenner, arse is twenty.”

“Cheap, dirty slut,” Remus whispered, moving closer, touching, thrilled and appalled by the images his brain was conjuring up for him. Fucked open and dripping white and red bruises where countless fingers had dug into fair, sensitive skin…

“So dirty and used that you’ll need to wrap up if you want to be safe.”

Remus froze, one hand between his lover’s legs and the other awkwardly fumbling with his uncomfortably tumescent prick.

“No? Too much?”

Remus shrugged and kissed Sirius’s mouth, his own dried come scratching against his stubble. His eyes, however, remained open and fixed on the opened packets of condoms next to them.

“You were always safe, weren’t you?”

“Surprisingly so, all things considered.”

“Yeah?”

“Considering what I was like, I mean,” Sirius elaborated, stroking hair out of Remus’s eyes, “I got around a lot, and I wasn’t that worried about diseases because I was a bit of a dick, knew I could spell them away if I got one. But I was absolutely terrified I’d get a muggle girl pregnant by mistake. You can imagine.”

Remus grunted, emotions bubbling in him, the wolf making muddled attempts to rise back to the surface. 

“My tits-up Black genes ruining some poor kid.”

“I like your tits-up Black genes,” Remus said, speaking for the wolf as much as for himself. Because the wolf wanted nothing more than to procreate with Sirius’s genes. The wolf could think of nothing more beautiful than little werewolf cubs that looked just like Sirius. Preferably they would have nothing of Remus, no, the wolf craved strength and confidence and beauty and health…

“Mmm. So you’ve never used a condom, love?”

Remus nipped at his bottom lip but otherwise let the obvious change of topic pass. Sirius was reaching for the packets, selecting one that Remus belatedly realized had the letters XL on them. He blushed crimson and could feel the sweat beading at his temples.

“They’ve probably expired by now,” Sirius said, “but these should fit you if you want to feel what it’s like?”

“Go on, then.”

“You’re such a sweetheart,” Sirius said affectionately. Remus leant his heated cheek on Sirius’s shoulder and watched how he reached for the lube. Sirius put a little bit on his fingertips and rubbed it into Remus’s shaft just underneath his dickhead. It felt great, his lover’s sure fingers massaging him, holding him with such familiarity.

“Safe sex,” Sirius whispered in his ear, moist lips mouthing over his earlobe. Remus shivered and straightened up to be able to look. Sirius brought a shiny square to his sinfully skilled mouth and ripped it open with his teeth.

“That can’t be safe,” Remus commented, but somehow that notion only made him more aroused. Sirius played with the pale bit of latex with his fingers, then placed it over the moist tip of Remus’s penis and pressed and coaxed it down, slid it along the thick, throbbing shaft.

“Huge dick made completely harmless,” Sirius purred, holding Remus and admiring him, licking those erotic, generous lips. Remus had to watch them first, while he pulsed closer and closer to climax just from being held, just from remembering that mouth on him. Then he looked down and frowned at what had become of his prick. It looked comical, still impractically large but wrapped up and uniformly pale, like a shapeless ghost. His loose, freckly foreskin hidden away, his bright, leaking glans covered up. No ugly veins on display, nothing recognizably Remus. The wolf whined a bit at the back of his head.

“How does it feel?” Sirius asked, wrapping his hand more firmly around Remus, fingertips just touching his thumb.

“Muted,” Remus said, the first word that popped into his head. “It feels alright.”

“Let’s see if I can make you come,” Sirius said, hand moving up and down on the sparsely lubricated latex, slow, then back towards the tip, excruciating…

“Would be a first if you couldn’t,” Remus hissed, back arching when a familiar tingling sensation moved down his spine, puddle of arousal splashing around his stomach, his toes curled and then Sirius took his hand in his free one and knitted their fingers together, made sure Remus couldn’t fall over, made sure they could share in it every time Remus tensed.

“That’s it, you’re being such a good little thing for me. Dirty, pretty little thing. So big and swollen, your balls must be aching, hmm love? You’re perfect in my hand, needy and aroused, it’s so sexy to watch, bet you’re going to come so hard for me if I just-”

“Ah,” Remus grunted, getting up on his toes, eyes clenched shut in frustration creeping towards bliss, penis safe and snug in Sirius’s hand, wrapped in the thin new latex skin, confined but still petted and stroked and then gently squeezed just underneath his glans, just where he was so infernally sensitive, so easy to manipulate…

“There’s a good boy. You’re coming so well in my hand, coming all inside your condom. Just like that…”

Remus gave him a clumsy kiss, Sirius’s puffy bottom lip like candy in his mouth, Sirius’s hands holding him just right.

“This looks gross,” he stated, out of breath and gesturing awkwardly between his legs. His cock was drooping, the little reservoir at the tip looked full and squishy.

“What kind of gross?” Sirius asked. He slowly, dotingly, pulled the condom off Remus’s softening cock. 

Remus couldn’t think what he meant and busied himself with touching his lover instead; his lightly bruised nipples and his delectable stomach. Put his hands between his thighs and his fingers underneath the stockings. He came down from his high slowly and comfortably.

Sirius was playing with the used latex abomination, Remus noted, twisting it round his strong, slender fingers and then, to his horror, holding onto the open end and spinning it round and round, like it was a perverted helicopter rotor blade. The collected glob of semen formed a counterweight at the other end.

“Stop laughing!” Remus implored, blushing furiously but that just made Sirius laugh louder.

“So much come, Moony. You know how I love your come, don’t you? Know how I like playing with it until I’m a sticky mess.”

Remus nodded agitatedly and watched him and held him, watched how Sirius threw his head back and opened his mouth wide while he lowered the springy condom towards his mouth, held his fine, muscular waist in his hands. Sirius sucked and kissed on the heavy tip of the condom, wet and noisy and Remus had to hold him so very tightly while he watched.

“Bet the wolf wishes this was inside of me,” Sirius said softly. He rolled the condom down like it was a trouser leg and stuck a finger inside, then made a content, sexy noise.

“Have a taste,” Remus suggested quietly.

Sirius smiled, his eyes glittered in time with the necklace he wore, and then he pulled out his finger, covered in white, and stuck it in his mouth and moaned.

“You’ll make me hard again,” Remus said disgruntledly, indeed his tender pink bits were brushing up against Sirius’s stocking-clad knee, the feeling novel and arousing because stockings were not part of the usual repertoire. Something to be savoured.

“It tastes so nice,” Sirius said, breath hot and smelling of come. 

“I bet. I’ll give you some more.”

Remus stuck his thumb into the used condom and then pushed the digit between his lover’s soft, parted lips. Sirius’s tongue met him and his eyes still sparkled when they bored into his, supernaturally beautiful and so full of adoration and laughter that they made Remus smile and blush.

“You look just right when you’re sucking on something.”

Sirius hollowed his cheeks and sucked harder, and Remus’s exhausted prick grew a bit harder, leaning softly against Sirius’s knee. Remus pulled his thumb out and scooped out some more with his middle and index finger. He drew on Sirius’s neck with them, over the mark he had bitten into his neck. It made Sirius shiver, then moan when he pressed both fingers back against Sirius’s tongue so that he could suck on them, too. He repeated the process in the middle of Sirius’s chest.

The wolf was back, Remus knew, standing on his hindlegs for a better view, trembling with excitement. They could probably mark Sirius any way they wanted to, their plaything was exposed and turned on for them, eager to please, hungry for their come.

“Down,” Remus grunted, taking hold of Sirius’s pretty lace knickers, crusted over with old come, and pulled them gracelessly off his hips. The garters snapped and Remus began tearing, clawing at the stockings because he needed nothing but naked skin, creamy soft and his to mark. “Can I? A finger, I mean.” 

“Yeah.”

Remus bent down impulsively and let the wolf deal a quick love bite to the vulnerable skin on his lover’s inner thigh. Sirius swore but didn’t stop him, let Remus spread his legs wider and wider until he was truly on display. Remus swirled his index finger around in the dregs of the used condom before he placed it at Sirius’s tight pink opening. The resistance was there, but a little bit of wiggling later and he was inching his way inside, the wolf bumping joyously against him, praising him since he could smell that it was their come, their semen being put inside Sirius.

“I’m the wolf’s personal, fertile little tart,” Sirius whispered, his eyes so teasing and his words so right in their wrongness, and Remus’s finger was all the way inside, getting chomped by a tight, tight arsehole.

“Bad, sloppy dog slut,” Remus whispered back, the hairs on his neck rising when he saw how arousal suddenly overpowered the playfulness. He stole the condom from Sirius’s slack hand and one-handedly dressed Sirius’s half-hard prick with it, bathed his dick in old sperm and used latex. Sirius moaned while he bucked into his hand, Remus’s finger still inside him and his other hand cupping and rubbing against him, keeping the loose, soggy condom on him as well as he could.

“Fuuuuck!” Sirius shouted, hips stilling, then thrusting madly. Messy, degrading things seemingly got him off quicker than anything else. Remus pulled his finger out of Sirius’s bum just as more warm wetness splashed into the condom and spilled over his fingers. He pulled the condom away and watched, head tilted to the side and soft smile on his lips, saw how quickly Sirius went soft, how small he got, how his whole groin was drenched in pearly white come. Sirius kept moaning and gyrating, eyes heavy-lidded but gazing directly into Remus’s, his seductive mouth pouting.

Remus was about to toss the condom away, but instead, having borrowed some audacity from the wolf, he turned it inside out and slapped it against Sirius’s face. Opened his hand and caressed his temple and cheek with it, slimy opaque white between his fingers. Sirius’s mouth opened wide and Remus rubbed the condom over his tongue.

“Dirty come slut,” he whispered hoarsely and listened to the happy little noises of agreement. “The wolf wants to have babies with you, you know.” With that, he took his hand away, leaving the condom for Sirius to suck on, and wiped his hand in his lover’s long black hair. Soft and silky. Sirius suckled absentmindedly, half the prophylactic hanging out his mouth, like another obscene parody of a dog. 

He took Remus’s hand in one of his and squeezed it. Remus squeezed back.

“I love you,” Remus said softly, “and for what it’s worth, I reckon he does, too.”

Sirius smiled, more than ever mimicking a huge dog with a strange long tongue lolling out its mouth.

“You should suck my cock,” Remus decided, rolling the bad words over in his mouth. He thought the wolf rather liked them. Sirius certainly did, he was down on the floor in a flash, used condom hitting the floor just before his knees.

Remus groaned with relief and then from the immoral, perverted thoughts in his head. Sirius’s face was smeared all over in come, his cherry red lips looked so, so indecent when they stretched around his girth. There was eye-contact as well, eye-contact the whole way through, not even lost when Sirius took him all the way down his throat and gagged to high heavens.

Just before the end, Remus reached over for the wine bottle, which had been left all alone on the table amongst the dildos. He took a swig, then he poured some down on his prick, on Sirius’s face, remembering that he had seen it before, remembered that Sirius, inexplicable as it was, liked it this way.

Sirius slurped on him, inhaling all the wine that had dripped on his cock, but Remus could see that some had dribbled down his stunning white throat and stained the diamond necklace around his neck.

Remus came mostly dry, but he did have a few drops in him still, just enough to paint Sirius’s grinning bottom lip with. His eyes, though, his eyes… Remus felt like drowning, post-umpteenth orgasm, the world had turned upside down and paradise was under water. 

Sirius took off the necklace, the last of the layers he had dressed up in. Handsome body unsheathed, perfect skin, only now it was all covered in -

“Clean you,” Remus said thickly, the need arising despite how his lover was preening on the floor, licking his dirty mouth with proudly thrown back shoulders. “I have to, please?”

“Yeah alright,” Sirius said, and oh dear his voice was a wreck, how could Remus do this to him, how could he allow this, or was it just the wolf?

Sirius was up on his feet, usual poise intact and stealing the bottle from Remus’s loose grip and chugging some down. He put it back on the table and took Remus’s hand in his. Both their hands were sticky.

“I could just suck your cock all day,” Sirius said hoarsely, although the wine had definitely helped his throat, “forever and ever. Different bits of your body constantly in my mouth, but mostly your cock. Tastes so bloody good, you have no idea.”

Remus, who by now knew much more than he would prefer about what he tasted like, took a steadier grip on his lover and steered him to the showerhead. As per usual, it sprung into animation before they had touched the taps, and a jet of lukewarm, slightly rusty-smelling water spurted over Sirius, who shuddered and turned indignant eyes on Remus. 

Remus took his face in both hands and began to meticulously caress the come away from his face. Mascara shortly began to flow, and Remus rubbed loving fingers around his eyes, such fine, sensitive skin, and so alluringly pure under all the horribly messy things Sirius liked to layer it with. Sirius’s hand sneaked back between his legs, just to cup him. Weigh him in his hand.

“You could wash it for me,” Remus suggested lamely, and Sirius grinned like a naughty schoolboy with his fresh face, a second later he was back on his knees.

“We’ll need lots of soap, Moony, my love,” Sirius explained portentously over the splattering water, “can you think why that is?”

Remus hummed and hawed, a second later his testicles were cupped in Sirius’s palm, which already contained a veritable puddle of lime and mint soap.

“It’s because you’re fucking humongous,” Sirius explained, breaking into his posh accent for the occasion. “Will you look at this, I’d need another pair of hands to be able to hold all of you.”

Sirius turned accusing eyes upwards, such beauty that Remus couldn’t breathe properly (or was it just his humiliation dragging him under yet again?), then Sirius quirked a smile, a smile that was vulgar and teasing but also, and Remus really couldn’t catch his breath, also soft with love.

“And you’re flaccid,” Sirius continued, eyes crinkling when the water hit the side of his face, “mostly.”

“I want to clean you,” Remus said inanely, hands itching to hold Sirius’s body to his own, to rub soap into his shoulders, to let Sirius feel his heartbeat like they did before they fell asleep together.

“Yeah?” Sirius spared him a fond look, then he began rubbing his hands all over, letting balls and dickhead slip between his soapy fingers, suds flying because Remus was standing with his back blocking most of the water and it wasn’t being washed off. It felt lovely, Remus thought, just lovely. Sirius’s hands were gentle with him now because he was spent and tender all over and just needed sweetness and caresses.

Then there was a new sensation, Sirius grinning against him, drawing breath, then his soapy genitalia being rubbed deliberately across Sirius’s face, over and over. 

It felt nice, but still:

“I am _not_ a bath sponge!” Remus stated importantly, to more sniggers and a face still rubbing against him like a cat.

Sirius leant back, countenance thoroughly soaped up and eyes closed, and he stuck his tongue out.

“I should probably wash your mouth out with soap, considering…” Remus threatened, but he was cracking up. “Come up here, let me clean you up, hmm?”

Sirius got up, elegantly shrugging some water and soap off his person and letting himself be pulled into a warm hug underneath the pouring water. Remus reached for the soap and poured out a completely normal amount into his hand behind Sirius’s back. Sirius was leaning heavily on him now, head on his shoulder, and Remus began to slowly massage his back while the water poured over them and washed it all away.


End file.
